


Hand Rolled Pasta, And Other Earth Mysteries

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Black Panther (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/F, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic Welcome, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Valkyrie finds herself on Earth. She runs into someone at a bar.





	Hand Rolled Pasta, And Other Earth Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightupstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/gifts).



> This is shameless smut. Not much in the way of plot, so oh is there a lot of smut.

This was not Valkyrie’s usual bar. 

Admittedly, since she’d ended up on Earth, it was hard to find the kind of bar that she would consider her “usual” bar - none of the booze was strong enough, and everyone at least _appeared_ to be the same species. How she’d ended up here was its own mystery, but you didn’t poke certain things too hard.

Valkyrie’s basic life philosophy was, when dealing with the unknown, to try to punch it. If it was unpunchable (or not worth punching), find the nearest watering hole, and go from there. It hadn’t failed her yet. 

… no, that was a total lie, it had failed her many, many times, but everything else in her life had as well, so at least it was all following a theme, right?

So now she sat at a bar, drinking something that burned when as it went down and tasted like the remains of a forest fire, wearily eyeing the people surrounding her. 

They all looked like Asgardians, although they weren’t - she’d made sure of that, at the very least. She couldn’t stand to be around her own people, not after… well. She took another slug of her drink, and it burned going down, but she welcomed it, to distract her from her own dark thoughts. The alcohol wasn’t as good as the stuff she got from the Grandmaster, but where would any bunch of humans manage to get alcohol as good as _that_?

“You’re drinking that stuff like water,” said a voice next to her, and she turned to glower. It was a good glower, too - it had stopped plenty of vicious mercenaries, soldiers, and general people up to no good in their tracks more times than she could remember. 

The girl who had spoken gave her a sunny smile, her white teeth flashing in the dim light of the bar. She was human shaped - probably human, all things considered. Her eyes were brown, and they sparkled with intelligence. Her voice had an accent that was different from the ones around the two of the, but nobody else had an accent like anyone else, so she blended in. Sort of. 

“What’s it to you?” Valkyrie let her lip roll back in a sneer, but the girl just smiled at her, and _plucked Valkyrie’s drink out of her hand_. Valkyrie was so stunned at the brazenness of the act (and also, dimly, remembered that humans were delicate and didn’t take well to an Asgardian at even half strength) that she just stared.

“If you’re drinking it like that, it can’t be that bad, can it?” Her accent was different from the bartender’s and the lady who was waiting the tables, but almost everyone else had different accents. She gave Valkyrie a coquette’s grin, and then she downed all of Valkyrie’s drink in one go. 

Or at least, she tried to. She got maybe two swallows in, and then she was coughing, spilling the rest of it down the front of her lacy red shirt, down her bared navel. The amber colored liquor soaked into her white shorts, puddled along her thighs. 

Valkyrie couldn’t help but laugh, surprising even herself. “I could’ve told you that’d happen, y’know,” she told the girl. 

“You made it look easy,” the girl said, and she grabbed a bar napkin, dabbing at her chest half heartedly. 

Valkyrie let herself have a look, because she was just drunk enough to think of these things, and then the girl caught Valkyrie looking, and she smiled a sly, knowing smile.

Valkyrie flushed, then frowned, because who was she, to be flushing at some skinny little thing looking at her like that? 

“You should dance with me,” said the girl. “SInce you made me make such a mess of myself.”

“You took _my_ drink,” Valkyrie pointed out. “How is that my fault?” 

There was sweat dripping down her back, the backs of her knees. She was wearing the clothes of this place - blue, stiff fabric, a black sleeveless shirt made of some thin fabric. It was sticking to her back in the heat. It was, admittedly, a different sort of heat than the kind of heat on Sakaar. This was a muggy, deep heat that sank into her bones and made her want to sprawl out and nap. The kind of heat you never got on Asgard, or any of the myriad of other places she’d been to. It was making her hair frizz out and her head throb in time with the music, a deep, pulsing ache. 

The girl took Valkyrie’s hand in her own - it was a lot smaller than Valkyrie’s hand - and tried to pull Valkyrie upright. She didn’t succeed, because Valkyrie was almost a foot taller than her and a good deal heavier, but she made the attempt. “You’re a strong one, aren’t you?” The girl’s hand went up Valkyrie’s arm, passing over the tattoo - Valkyrie wanted to jerk her arm back, but the girl’s hand was already further up, squeezing Valkyrie’s bicep. “Very strong indeed,” she said in an approving tone of voice. 

“I can’t dance with you if I don’t know your name,” Valkyrie said, because this seemed very important. You didn’t give your name out on Sakaar, but this wasn’t Sakaar. It wasn’t her home either, but… well, no place was. 

“Shuri,” said the girl. “And you… I don’t know your name, but I bet it’s very strong.” 

“My name is strong,” Valkyrie echoed, and she smiled. “It isn’t much anymore.”

“Still,” said Shuri, “it’s your name. I’d like to know it.” 

“Valkyrie,” she said, because she wasn’t going to give her actual name. She hadn’t even thought of her own name for a long time. 

“Valkyrie? You have a flying horse, eh? Or do you sing opera?”

Valkyrie's face must have done… something, and every muscle in her body froze, because Shuri’s own face smoothed out. If Valkyrie hadn’t known better, she would have thought that Shuri was a diplomat. “That was a bad joke,” said Shuri. “I owe you two now.”

“You owed me one before?” Valkyrie was standing up now, being led by the hand by Shuri. Why was she going along with this?

“Well,” said Shuri, “I _did_ spill your drink.” She pulled Valkyrie closer, and they were on the dance floor now, as a new song started. “Let’s dance.” 

“How do you know I can dance in the first place?” Valkyrie was being dragged full bodily now - she could have dug her heels in (and left dents), except that she wasn’t. She was just… being dragged onto the dance floor, and then this girl was pressing into her, hands on her hips. Shuri’s head came up to her collarbone - Shuri’s breath hot and humid against her neck, Shuri’s breasts soft against her chest. 

“Anyone can dance,” said Shuri, her fingers in the loops at the waist of Valkyrie’s pants, and then they were moving to the beat. 

It wasn’t very… good moving to the beat - Valkyrie hadn’t been kidding when she said that she wasn’t a very good dancer. She’d danced, in the way back when, when Valkyrie had been her title, not her name. The music had been nothing like this, but music was music, and a warm body against her own was still a warm body against her own, even if this one was completely different from the last one. Her hands were resting on Shuri’s hips, and her own hips were moving as the beat pulsed through her. 

Shuri was grinning up at her, and her expression was pure mischief - not that Valkyrie would complain too hard. She could appreciate mischief, at least in small doses. Especially on someone who looked like Shuri. 

Shuri danced like she had a secret that she wanted to share with you, if you only listened hard enough. Valkyrie followed Shuri’s hips with her own, her feet doing something (they were all the way down there, so she didn’t need to worry about it, she just needed to dance), and Shuri was in her arms, Shuri was pressed against her, Shuri’s legs were mixed with her own, and then Shuri’s hands were in her hair, Shuri’s palms on the back of her skull, pushing her forward, and then Shuri’s mouth was against hers. Shuri’s tongue was in Valkyrie’s mouth, and Shuri’s lips were soft and dry against Valkyrie’s. She pulled back, her forehead against Valkyrie’s, and then she was dancing some more, and kissing - dancing and kissing, a whole mess of sensations washing over her. 

Shuri kissed like she looked - full of mischief, her tongue darting forward, then retreating. Valkyrie’s tongue followed after Shuri’s and her tongue was inside of Shuri’s mouth, as Shuri’s pants slid down the back of her pants. They were getting more than a little bit indecent, come to think of it, although they weren’t the only ones doing it. Still….

Valkyrie broke their kiss, and she was panting, aware that her cheeks were hot and her chest was heaving like something out of a saucy story. “We should… be elsewhere,” she said, because arousal was apparently making her stupid.

“Should we, now?” Shuri tangled a finger in Valkyrie’s belt loop, and she was walking towards the back of the club, pulling Valkyrie with her.

Valkyrie followed, pausing when they were in front of what was probably a bathroom door. “Are you… are you alright with this? Do you know what you’re -”

“Yes, yes,” Shuri said in a dismissive tone of voice. “I _am_ an adult, you know.” She gave Valkyrie a long, slow look, from laces of Valkyrie’s boots to the top of Valkyrie’s head, then back again. 

Valkyrie… was blushing. Wow. Who knew she even had it in her anymore to blush? “I just… wanted to make sure,” she said, because what else was she going to say?

“Are you always this thoughtful?” Shuri’s tone was teasing, as her hand slid into Valkyrie’s, tugging Valkyrie into the bathroom. 

The tiles were white, and the light seemed to be bouncing off of everything. Valkyrie squinted, but she let herself be pulled into one of the stalls, because at this point she was horny enough (and drunk enough) to go along with almost anything that Shuri would offer, just about. Maybe it was being off of Sakaar - she’d been stuck there so long that the very air had warped something in her, and now she was out of it, and she was figuring out how to do… well, anything. _Maybe you’re not crazy with grief and shame anymore,_ whispered some part of her brain, but she studiously ignored it, leaning down to kiss Shuri again, after the girl had locked the stall door. 

Valkyrie kissed Shuri like it was the end of the world - she remembered what that felt like, and maybe some part of her was desperate to pass that on. She ran her fingers down Shuri’s back, along the lace of Shuri’s shirt, then down, her palms skimming over the smooth skin of Shuri’s back, down the back of Shuri’s shorts. She encountered only skin - Shuri wasn’t wearing _anything_ under her main clothes, it seemed. 

Shuri moaned against Valkyrie’s mouth, and she pulled back, looking up at Valkyrie. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Shuri said, then amended it. “That’s not from Wakanda, at any rate.” 

“Are the women of Wakanda especially beautiful?” Valkyrie tucked a braid behind Shuri’s ear. She bit her tongue to say something else - maybe _if they’re half as beautiful as you are, they’re the most beautiful women in the world_ , or _you have bad taste, kid_ , or _but are they as beautiful as the valkyries?_ except that last thought made something seize up in her chest. 

Shuri must have caught Valkyrie’s expression, because her hand went up to Valkyrie’s cheek, palm against Valkyrie’s jaw, her fingers against Valkyrie’s temple. Her hands had some… odd calluses, come to think of it. Calluses that Valkyrie couldn’t identify, although then again, what did she know of this world? She pulled Shuri closer to her, and she sighed, as Shuri began to kiss along her neck, Shuri’s lips soft against her pulse point. 

Shuri’s fingers were surprisingly cold - it was chilly in the bathroom, especially after the sticky oppressive heat of the dance floor, and Shuri seemed to already be getting chilly. Her nipples were hard through the lace of her shirt, and her skin was breaking out in goosebumps. Her hands were moving now, down Valkyrie’s belly, to the hem of Valkyrie’s shirt. She pushed it up, and Valkyrie shuddered convulsively, fighting the urge to cover herself. 

When was the last time she’d been this vulnerable for another person?

Her nipples were already getting hard in the cooler air, and she bit back a groan, trying to remind her hands to be gentle, not to grip Shuri’s hips too hard. Human beings were fragile. 

Shuri’s lips made their way down Valkyrie’s neck, to nip at Valkyrie’s collarbone. Then Shuri stepped back, and she was holding Valkyrie’s breasts in her hands, her expression full of admiration. She made eye contact with Valkyrie, and she passed her thumbs over Valkyrie’s nipples, then pressed down on them. 

Valkyrie bit her lip to keep from moaning, but she kept the eye contact. She had a feeling Shuri would judge her if she looked away, and for some reason, she wanted to impress Shuri more than anything else. Valkyrie, last remnant of a dead order, wanting to impress some human! There was something almost _funny_ about that, and she smiled at Shuri, a crooked smile.

Shuri grinned back - she positively _beamed_ \- and then she broke the eye contact, her mouth going to Valkyrie’s nipple. She sucked on it, hard enough that it was audible, and Valkyrie’s knees went weak. Valkyrie covered her mouth with one hand to keep from making some kind of embarrassing noise, her hips rocking forward. Fuck, she was sensitive, she was _so_ sensitive, and Shuri’s fingers were twisting her other nipple, as her tongue lapped and wriggled against the one in her mouth.

Shuri’s fingers were siding down again - both hands were fumbling with the button on Valkyrie’s pants, and then it was being undone, and Shuri’s hand was _in_ Valkyrie’s pants, in Valkyrie’s undergarments, fingertips gathering up the wetness. Shuri’s fingers were still so _cold_ , and Valkyrie was reminded of another time, another place. Another lover. Fingers stuffed down uniform pants, hot breath mingling, a cold nose against her cheek, an equally cold finger fumbling across her cunt. 

But this wasn’t then, wasn’t there, wasn’t someone else.

Shuri was nothing like any of Valkyrie’s late comrades; too delicate, differently muscled, an entirely different species. 

In the here and now, Valkyrie was being fingered by a human. The cold fingers tracing along her cleft were already warming up, and then a thumb was on her clit and another finger was inside of her, collecting wetness, spreading it. 

Valkyrie gave a little cry, as Shuri’s finger swirled inside of her, Shuri’s thumb matching the motion, Shuri’s tongue swirling in the opposite direction against Valkyrie’s nipple. Shuri’s mouth came off of Valkyrie’s nipple, moved to the other one, and Valkyrie made a noise that might have been a sob, if she was less dignified. 

Good thing Valkyrie was so dignified, huh? 

That was an utter lie, and even as she rocked her hips forward she was giggling, just a bit. She rode Shuri’s fingers carefully, her mouth falling open as she sighed and moaned around her own hand. She clenched around the fingers inside of her, the first intimate touch she’d had in who knew how long, and she rode the waves of pleasure. 

Shuri’s mouth left her nipple, Shuri’s face turned up towards Valkyrie’s, and Valkyrie took the cue, leaning down to kiss Shuri on the mouth. She clutched at Shuri, carefully, and she moaned into Shuri’s mouth. Her orgasm seemed a million miles away, but she wasn’t sure that it mattered. 

“I haven’t done this in… a very long time,” Valkyrie murmured against Shuri’s mouth, and she clenched around Shuri’s finger again, as they curled, finding the good spot inside of her. She gasped, as Shuri added a second finger, the familiar-foreign stretch of it making her eyes roll back in her head. There was part of another person’s body inside of her, and it was… it was good. It was more than good. 

“Some things you don’t forget,” said Shuri, and she twisted her fingers inside of Valkyrie, brushing against things that made sparks go off behind Valkyrie’s eyes, pleasure running up and down her spine, along her nerves. 

Valkyrie bore down, and she gasped, beginning to shake, as her orgasm hit her like a strike of lightning. It pulsed through her, almost like pain, and she was shivering as pleasure left her weak in the knees. 

“See?” Shuri looked downright _smug_ as she pulled her fingers free, sliding them into Valkyrie’s mouth. “Not a thing you forget?” 

Valkyrie sucked on Shuri’s fingers, her tongue tracing along the very edge of Shuri’s blunt nail, taking in her own familiar flavor. Shuri’s fingers rested on her tongue, and she sucked on them like candy, looking down at Shuri. Her whole body was still humming with… what? Lust? Longing? Wanting? “Let me repay the favor,” said Valkyrie, and she dropped to her knees. 

The tile creaked under the sudden weight, and Shuri was now looking down at _her_ , her eyes wide, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. “Oh,” said Shuri. She looked faintly stunned. The expression looked out of place - she probably didn’t get to use it that often. Her hands were resting on top of Valkyrie’s head, tugging on Valkyrie’s hair, but the angle was still awkward. 

Hm.

Valkyrie carefully unbuttoned Shuri’s shorts, then just as carefully pulled them down and off of Shuri’s legs, leaving Shuri’s cunt… not, in fact, level with her face, but with her collarbone. She leaned down, but that was uncomfortable as well. There had to be a way that she could do this comfortably. 

Right.

Valkyrie put her hands on the backs of Shuri’s thighs, her hands on Shuri’s ass. She lifted, barely using any of her strength. She had Shuri up against the wall of the stall, and she began to lick, her tongue delving into Shuri’s core, her nose pressing against Shuri’s clit. She was almost grinning when she wrapped her lips around Shuri’s clit. She sucked on it, and Shuri thrashed. 

“D-d-d-don’t drop me,” Shuri said thickly. “I owe you new… pants, that floor is… filthy, oh _Bast_!” She spasmed against Valkyrie, her cunt drawing Valkyrie’s tongue in.

Valkyrie fucked Shuri with her tongue, as Shuri yanked on her hair. Shuri’s arousal smeared across her chin, her cheeks, her lips. It was messy, and it was familiar and foreign at the same time, as she used her mouth on Shuri’s cunt, Shuri’s thighs.

Shuri’s first orgasm was a little twitch of a thing, and Valkyrie wasn’t impressed. She’d have to give Shuri another one. 

Oh well. Valkyrie would just have to give her another one. Somehow she’d manage to live with that.

She licked and sucked, nibbling, working with her lips, her tongue, the rest of her mouth. Shuri’s second orgasm was a bigger one - Shuri’s heels dug into Valkyrie’s back, and Shuri cried out, her voice breaking. A flood of arousal washed over Valkyrie’s face, and it dripped down her chin, into her shirt. She was a mess, and it was perfect.

It was better than the sweat of scrapping, of wrangling new prisoner’s for the Grandmaster. Better than the disgusting, overwhelming, choking heat of Sakaar. 

She licked Shuri through four orgasms, before Shuri made a protesting noise. “I’m going to die if you keep doing that,” she told Valkyrie. 

“It would be a noble death,” said Valkyrie, and she carefully set Shuri down onto the floor. 

Shuri’s knees buckled, and Valkyrie shot up to catch her, holding Shuri to her chest. Her jaw was a little bit sore, and her whole face was slimy with Shuri’s arousal. 

“I owe you, like… ten orgasms,” Shuri murmured. “And a clean shirt. And also some dinner. I can buy you a new shirt, at the very least. And a place nearby that does handmade pasta.”

“Dinner? Pasta?” Valkyrie’s head was still spinning - her body was on edge. She’d had an orgasm, but she was still… well, she was still horny, maybe? Valkyrie had been working so hard to distance herself from her body and her _self_ that everything was coming off from a long way off. 

“The least I could do,” Shuri said, putting her shorts on and adjusting them carefully. “Unless you’re the type of person who’d prefer we just went our separate ways?” She looked nervous, and Valkyrie wondered, vaguely, if this was Shuri’s first time doing this kind of thing. 

Shuri’s face looked very young, and something in Valkyrie’s stomach twisted. 

“Maybe you can explain to me what pasta is,” said Valkyrie, and she smiled at Shuri in what she hoped was a normal way. 

She wasn’t on Sakaar anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my twitter, @theseusinthemaz (no "e" at the end).


End file.
